A Little Bit Rough
by xxfloralxx
Summary: Long story short, don't do anything crazy before a Fields family reunion. Emison one shot tumblr prompt! Rated M to be safe but probably a strong T.


**A one-shot because I'm bored, the new shirts just dropped and I'm Emison af, and you guys deserve it!**

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Alison and Emily were headed to a Fields family reunion tomorrow and to say that Alison was nervous about meeting her mermaid's entire family for the first time ever would be an understatement. All day long she had pondered the dreaded 'what ifs'. What if they hated her? What if she made a fool of herself? What if Emily was embarrassed about introducing her to her family?

When Emily finally came home that night, the blonde just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Emily asked, leaning down to kiss Alison.

"Fine," she replied absentmindedly, too lost in her own thoughts about the reunion tomorrow to properly respond to her girlfriend.

"Well that wasn't very convincing." Emily snorted. She sat down and kicked her shoes off before grabbing a baggy t-shirt out of the laundry basket in front of her and slipping it on.

"Now why don't you really tell me what's the matter."

Alison just sighed and shook her head. She knew it was stupid and that her thoughts were irrational, but she just couldn't help it. Emily took her families' opinions very seriously. What if they hated her and Emily dumped her right there and then? She felt her throat constrict for half a second as she willed away unwanted tears.

Emily just shook her head at her girlfriend. She knew better than to push Alison when she got like this. Her girlfriend was an extremely emotional person and would eventually crack and spill the beans. Emily went into the kitchen and flipped through a book of takeout restaurants nearby.

"Hey love, what do you feel like for dinner?" she glanced up from her book skimming to see Alison get up and move to sit at one of the barstools at the kitchen island. Emily's eyebrows crinkled and a look of worry spread across her face as she watched Alison fight back tears that made her blue eyes glossy.

And just like that, the dam broke.

"Em," she sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face, "what if your family hates me tomorrow?"

The brunette shut her book and rushed over to Alison. She pulled her into a tight embrace as Alison buried her face into Emily's shoulder and let the sobs rack her body.

"Babe, my family could never hate you. Not in a million years. You're the most caring, sensitive, lovable person I've ever met. No one in my family has any reason to hate you, nor will they ever. I love you and they'll love whoever I love, okay? Nothing, not even my families' opinion of you, could ever change the way I feel about you. I love you Alison DiLaurentis. Don't you ever doubt that for a second."

Alison pulled Emily tighter and sniffed as her sobs quieted down. She was so grateful for her girl. Every day she was astonished by Emily's compassion and the special nitch she had for knowing exactly what to say.

"Em I love you so much and I know how important your family is to you. I want them to like me for your sake. I want to be the girl you're proud to bring home to your family, not the girl they hate. I don't want you to have to live like that."

"Ali, you don't ever have to worry about that. They'll love you, I promise. And besides, my mom has been gushing to them about you all week. You've got the Pam Fields seal of approval, winning over my family is nothing compared to that." She joked, pulling back from Alison who wiped her eyes and chuckled.

"I guess you're right," she pulled back a bit and looked at Emily's tear-soaked shirt.

"Oh babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you all wet."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed as Alison braced herself for the backlash of the joke she walked right into.

Emily laughed quietly to herself upon seeing her girlfriend's stunned face. She decided to let that one go and take a different route instead.

"Oh yeah, I guess you did. Wouldn't want to catch a cold lying around in wet clothes now would I?" she asked rhetorically. Emily slipped the t-shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. Alison's jaw fell open slightly as she took in her girlfriend standing before her in only a bra and some _very_ tight jeans.

"Like what you see?" Emily asked with a knowing smirk. She locked eyes with her girlfriend and slowly slid her jeans down her legs, making sure to give Alison (who was still sitting on the barstool astonished that this was even happening in their kitchen) a good show. She gently kicked her jeans to the side and made her way over to the barstool where she wrapped her arms casually around the blonde's neck.

"Y'know, if you're really that stressed out about tomorrow, you could always get your mind focused on some _other_ things." Alison let out a whimper that was barely audible and Emily knew she had the upper hand.

Or so she thought.

Something about Emily half-naked standing between her fully-clothed legs lit a fire in Alison. She grabbed Emily behind her neck and pulled her into a searing, open-mouthed kiss that left Emily gasping for air. When they finally pulled apart Emily looked up at Alison, shocked at how the power dynamic had shifted so suddenly.

"Get upstairs," Alison practically growled, her voice low and steady. It was like nothing Emily had ever heard from her before and she was loving every second of it (though she'd never admit that to Alison). She nodded slightly and walked up the stairs to their bedroom with the blonde close at her heels. As soon as Alison had entered the room and kicked the door shut with a swift jerk of her foot, she pushed Emily down onto the bed and wasted no time in grabbing their handcuffs (a lovely birthday gift from Hanna) out of their nightstand and tried her best to fasten Emily's hands behind her back through their desperate, messy kisses. Emily squirmed under Alison, suddenly very turned on at being dominated. More so than ever before.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me tonight, Em?" she asked, her fingers dancing teasingly around the brunette's nipples through her bra.

"Mhmm," Emily nodded furiously, anxious for Alison to get on with it. The blonde raked her nails down Emily's ribcage until she reached the waistline of her panties. She slipped the fabric to the side and, without any warning, swiped her tongue long and hard through Emily's folds. Emily's hips bucked up violently and a moan ripped its way through her throat.

"You're even more excited that I thought baby girl," Emily whined, always a sucker for dirty talk, and Alison chuckled darkly to herself. She quickly did away with Emily's bra, as well as her own clothes, and reached into their night stand to pull out their strap-on. She expertly fastened the harness around her hips and ghosted her thumbs teasingly over Emily's nipples just to watch the goosebumps rise up instantly.

"You're in for a long night, Miss Fields," she whispered. Emily took a deep breath and braced herself for the side of Alison that had never before been unleashed.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through their bedroom window the next morning just as Alison began stirring awake. It only took a second for memories of last night to play back through her head as she looked at the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully in her arms. She swore that Emily had never been more submissive and wanting than she was last night. The way she cried out as Alison slammed into her was unreal, not to mention the earth-shattering orgasms that followed. Just the thought of it caused something low in Alison's stomach to pull, but she quickly pushed the thought of fooling around with her mermaid in the shower away. She was meeting Emily's family today and could not afford to be late.

That being said, she knew that she had to wake Emily up extra early so that they would be able to leave on time. She leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to the brunette's neck, her lips barely ghosting over the warm skin. Emily rolled over to face her and softly smiled, but refused to open her eyes.

"Emmy, we have to get up and get ready love. We have to meet with your family in just a few hours." She said, chuckling when Emily nodded and pursed her lips for a good morning kiss. Alison leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's, which finally got her to open her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too," Emily smiled and looked up at Alison, whose hair was tossed up haphazardly in a bun and whose back was adorned with fresh scratches.

Seeing those scratches brought memories of the previous night flashing through her mind at a million miles per hour. She'd never been as ready to submit to Alison as she was last night and she was thankful for every hot second of it.

"Come on Em, we can't be late today." Alison said as she slipped on a shirt and got out of the warmth of the bed. Emily sighed but ultimately knew her girlfriend was right (as per usual). As soon as she tried to sit up she winced in pain and flew back down onto the bed. Every muscle in her abdomen and further _down south_ ached with an intensity she had never felt before. Sure sex had left her sore before, but never like this. It was like every nerve ending in her body was branded with the memories of last night.

"Alison!" she called, wincing as she yelled and her stomach muscles flexed.

"What baby?" she asked, coming into their bedroom in a towel.

"Ali… I can't move." She said incredulously. She tried sitting up to swing her legs over the bed, but every part of her body screamed no and she forced herself to lay back down.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Alison asked worriedly. She rushed to Emily's side of the bed and sat down by her. She rested her hand on Emily's thigh but quickly moved it away when Emily winced and her muscled stiffened.

"Were we really that rough last night?" she wondered out loud. Images of her sexy as fuck girlfriend being pounded from a thousand different angles appeared in her mind and she immediately got her answer.

"Baby I don't think we'll be able to go to the reunion today." Alison sighed partially out of relief, but mostly out of guilt. She knew that Pam had been so excited about them coming to this reunion for weeks. She was only yanked from her thoughts when the sound of Emily's voice hit her ears.

"Hey Mom," Emily said, having dialed her mom, "I don't think we can make the reunion today. I woke up sick as a dog and Alison is having to take care of me. I can't even get out of bed." Not a total lie, Alison thought to herself.

"Oh no sweetie! Do you need me to come over?" Alison could hear Pam's overly-concerned mom voice loud and clear on the other end of the phone. She smiled to herself knowing that Emily was so loved.

"That's okay mom, I think Alison's got this one under control. I'm really sorry we have to miss the reunion though."

"Sweetie there will be other reunions. You just focus on getting better. Now go get some rest- oh! And tell Alison hi and that we love her and she'll be missed."

"I will mom," she smiled in Alison's direction, knowing the blonde had heard what Pam said. Alison smiled and winked at her girlfriend.

"Okay I love you too mom. Bye," she hung up the phone and shook her head at Alison, smiling.

"Your mom totally loves me," Alison smirked as she came to sit beside Emily on the bed.

"See I told you there's nothing to worry about," Emily said.

"Now I think I owe you something for basically confining you to this bed all day," Alison said sheepishly. "Can I make you breakfast?"

"As long as we can cuddle and watch Netflix all day afterwards."

"You've got yourself a deal Emily Fields," Alison said as she winked and bent down to give the love of her life a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
